Writing Fanfiction
by Azrah and Jake
Summary: Spoof of Defying Gravity. Based on my brother wanting to make me stop. R&R. Flames welcomed


**A/N  
Azrah: Hi everybody I'm back. after finally logging on to fanfiction i found some people don't like me writing in script and or think my spelling is atroshus**

**Jake: You spelled Atrocious wrong**

**Azrah: shut up well my loving caring brother told me to stop writing and i just came up with a line from defying gravity about writing fanfiction so i decided to let you all enjoy it. Also some lyrics will be missing because i didn't know how to fit them in with changed words and such.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked, Fanfiction or Azrah and Jake well them i own cause its me and my brother  
**

**A/N:again sorry i had to update it cause i found a few mistakes alright enjoy!**

**Jake  
(spoken)**Azrah did you read the reviews for our last story some people are worried you'll get  
reported for writting in script format. And the say your spelling sucks.

AZRAH  
(spoken) i don't care i want to write in script format. It'll help me when i start writing screenplays

**Jake**  
(spoken)Azrah - why couldn't you have written a non-script formated story for  
once, instead writing a mock of a great song!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

**Azrah**  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
Instead of writing good fanfictions

BOTH  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

**Jake**  
(spoken) Azrah, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still write good fanfictions  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can write all you ever wanted

Azrah:  
But i don't want it  
no i can't write it  
anymore

JAKE  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're going to get reported:

**AZRAH**  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says scripts no good  
Some things I cannot change  
But still i think that we should  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing my account on fanfiction  
Well, if that's comes  
I'd rather pay. then write them!  
I'd sooner read  
In script format  
It's eaiser  
Writting in script format  
And you they can't make me stop:  
(spoken) Jake- come with me. Think of what we could  
Write: together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll write the greatest fics  
There's ever been  
Jacob -  
Fic, the way we planned 'em

**JAKE**  
If we write in tandem:

**BOTH**  
There's nothing we can not write  
With you and I  
Writing in script format  
Just you and I  
writing inscript format

**AZRAH  
**They'll never make us stop!  
(spoken) Well? Are you typing?

**Jake**  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're writing this

**Azrah**  
(spoken)Me too  
(sung) I hope it brings me bliss

**BOTH**  
I hope people will like it  
And you/I don't have to rewrite it  
I hope you're/I'm happy in the end  
I hope you're/I'm happy, my friend:

**Reporters**  
(spoken)There they are get them they grab Jake

**Jake**  
(spoken)Let go of me

**Reporter**  
(spoken)Wait where's the stupid one

**Other Reporter**  
(spoken)Yeah where is the bad writer

**Azrah**  
(spoken)Its not him he didn't write of any of them. They belong to me. (sing) To MEEEEE

**Azrah**  
So if you care to report me  
Click that purple button!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves to write fanfiction!"  
And if I'm writing solo  
At least I'm writing free  
To those who'd report me  
Or say my fics are not funny  
Tell them how I  
Kept on writing Fanfiction  
Cause i love to write  
Fanfiction  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of fanfiction. net  
No matter how many flames they set  
Are ever gonna make me stop!

**Jake**  
I hope you're happy!

**Readers of Fanfiction**  
Read this fic. Its stupid!  
Flame her!

**Azrah**  
Make me stop!

**Readers of Fanfiction**  
No one mourns bad writers  
So we must report her

**Azrah**  
Ahhh!

**Readers of Fanfiction**  
Now!


End file.
